lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent (aka Superman) is the first main protagonist of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. He was a top reporter for the Daily Planet but also a superhero who protected Metropolis and the rest of the world from evil. He was portrayed by Dean Cain. Personality Clark is kind, caring and has a heart of gold who is willing to stand by his friends and family. He sees being Clark as his true self and his Kryptonian heritage as something he can use to help people with his Superman persona being a disguise. However, Clark does show signs of great anger when the situation demands especially when a villain is threatening the lives of not only his wife Lois, his family and friends, but the whole of Metropolis. He has high moral values and strongly believes in abiding by the law and using the gifts you have responsibly. Two such times was when he told new hero Resplendent Man to use his powers for others and not himself and Vixen who he berated for her harsh, brutish ways of dealing with criminals. History Clark was born on the planet Krypton with the birth name of Kal-El, the only son of Kryptonian scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara. Knowing their planet was in danger and about to be destroyed from existence, they made a spaceship with a shield symbol and a globe which would tell their son of his rightful heritage when he matured. They placed Kal-El inside it and sent it to Earth. As Krypton exploded, the spaceship landed safely on Earth in Shuster's field in Smallville, Kansas on May 17, 1966. There young Kal-El was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who adopted him and gave him the name Clark Jerome Kent. Season 1 In 1993, Clark eventually left for Metropolis and got a job from editor Perry White at the Daily Planet where he met reporter Lois Lane. At first they didn't get on because Lois thought Clark was just a hack from nowhere's ville and Clark didn't like Lois' arrogant and uppity behavior, even going to the lengths of taking her down a peg or two when she kept stealing ideas and sources for her stories. During his time in Metropolis, he used his superpowers to save Lois and co-worker Jimmy Olsen from being killed at a rocket base. After this Clark decided to use his powers but also lead a normal life so in Smallville Martha helped him create a disguise of red and blue and the shield symbol that was found in his spaceship. He continued to use his powers to help others and earned the nickname "Superman" because of the symbol of his Kryptonian heritage on his chest and cape resembling a "S". Lois developed infatuation for Clark's alter ego and was his biggest fan. Clark then moved into a luxurious apartment where he could relax and unwind each day as he pleased. During his first year in Metropolis, Superman had several clashes with scheming tycoon Lex Luthor who appeared honest and loyal on the outside, but evil on the inside who did terrible things to finance his company of Lex Corp and other investments at the expense of others. Superman vowed one day to send Lex to prison and Lex schemed to kill the Man of Steel. During this time, Lex began to test Superman's powers and weaknesses at the expense of innocent lives, which eventually drove the Man of Steel to confront him and angrily tell him to stop these tests, but Lex told him that as long as he was in Metropolis innocent people would die and asked him if he was willing to hold that responsibility. Superman was on the verge of giving up, but after some encouraging words from Lois, he eventually proved to Lex that he was willing to do what ever it took to help others in need. (Pilot), (Neverending Battle) Later on Clark and Lois' friendship began to develop and they became a team of reporters, making the greatest asset the Daily Planet ever had. Clark fell in love with Lois, but he didn't want her to know the truth in case it put her in danger. (Requiem for a Superhero) During a visit in Smallville with Lois, Clark discovered something that Kryptonians were weakened by, a meteorite from his home planet that fell to earth after it exploded. It glowed green and seemed to harm him the more he was exposed to it. An agent from Bureau 39 named Jason Trask tried to use this substance to kill him, as he was untrustworthy of aliens and thought Superman was holding back more Krytonians from an alien invasion. He also was the first villain to know Clark's true identity after Clark told him in hopes of his parents being freed. They fought and Trask was killed. Afterwards Clark and Lois named the substance "Kryptonite". (The Green, Green Glow of Home) The heat was really on when Luthor fell in love with Lois and proposed to her. Clark warned Lois that Luthor was not what he seemed, but she refused to listen. Lex craftily used force to buy the Daily Planet and then burned it down to collect the insurance. Clark decided to tell Lois of his feelings for her, but Lois gently turned him down saying she only cared about him as a friend. Later Superman visited Lois who told her in the same way as she had told him that they couldn't have a relationship, leaving Lois heartbroken. Superman then flew past Luthor's office window and saw Lois saying yes to his proposal, causing him to go to the farthest regions of the Atlantic and scream out his frustration at Lois' decision. (Barbarians at the Planet) Afterwards Clark, Perry, Jimmy and an another co-worker Jack decided to work together to find out what really happened and enough evidence to put Luthor behind bars. While it was all coming together, Clark received a call from Mrs. Cox, Lex's personal assistant to contact Superman and ask him to visit Lex for a chat so he went off to Lex Corp and met his arch-nemesis in the wine cellar. Lex asked Superman to persuade Clark to attend his wedding to Lois with him being invited too, but the Man of Steel refused, knowing how much pain and suffering he had caused, so Lex trapped him in a cage with Kryptonite bars severely weakening the Man of Steel. Two days later Lex came inside to taunt him, placing a curtain wrap on his neck and carelessly leaving the key on one of the wine barrels. After Lex left to attend to his wedding, Superman painfully tried to get the key with the curtain wrap and succeeded and hid amongst the wine caskets to regain his strength. While all this was happening Lois had changed her mind about marrying Lex and Perry, Jimmy and Jack came in with the police to arrest the tycoon, but Lex overpowered the officers and escaped. He rushed down to the wine cellar and saw the now empty cage, he then rushed off, unaware that Superman was still amongst the caskets regaining his strength. Superman left the building once again as Clark Kent. Lois and the others saw him and she hugged him as a way of apologizing for not listening to him. Meanwhile, Lex had committed suicide by jumping off the Lex Corp building to avoid capture, but Clark was still badly weakened by the Kryptonite exposure and couldn't save him. The Daily Planet was rebuilt and things were back to normal. Clark told Lois that he had only said he loved her to keep Lex away from her (even though this was untrue but he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship) and continued to protect and help the community as Superman. (The House of Luthor) Season 2 Lex may have been gone, but several evil forces still threatened Metropolis such as Lex's vengeful ex-wife Arianna Carlin, The Prankster and a Kryptonite powered cyborg named Metallo. (Madame Ex), (The Prankster), (Return of the Prankster), (Metallo) During the time when revived 1930s gangsters lead by Al Capone] were threatening Metropolis, Clark had to pretend he was dead after being shot at, or everyone would known his true identity. This greatly upset Lois and the rest of his friends who believed that he really was dead. However thanks to the notes of revival by Dr. Emil Hamilton, Clark found a way to get his life back and foiled Capone and his gang. (That Old Gang of Mine) Later it was revealed that Lex's body had been stolen by his former physician Dr. Gretchen Kelly and after several treatments, brought him back from the dead. Lex was determined to regain what he had lost before his death, his relationship with Lois and the destruction of Superman. But Superman foiled his plot and stopped him from committing suicide again, sending him to prison. (The Phoenix) Lois and Clark stated dating, but he found it difficult balancing his life as Clark and Superman especially when two people came as two obstacles came between him and Lois, the first was assistant District Attorney Mayson Drake who adored Clark, but disliked his costumed alter-ego and after investigating her death, Agent Dan Scardino who fell in love with Lois. Also whenever he had an moment with Lois alone, someone was always calling on him for help. (Church of Metropolis), (Resurrection) During Perry's birthday party, he and Lois received an unexpected visit from famous science fiction writer H.G. Wells who was a time traveler who knew his true identity and needed his help. An even greater threat had arose in the form of Tempus, a criminal from a peaceful utopian future where Superman and Lois were held in high regard, that Tempus truly hated as it had been made in his own words "a world so boring you'd blow your brains out but there are no guns." Worst of all, he too knew Superman's true identity. Tempus had traveled through time with Wells to the present and decided to kill the Man of Steel as a baby in the year 1966 in Smallville at the precise date that Superman came to Earth to prevent the utopian future from existing. It was during this time that while Clark and Lois were looking for Tempus and Wells in Smallville, 1866 because Wells had purposely changed the date and left instructions for them to build another time machine, that Lois (thanks to Tempus) found out Clark's true identity which put him in a very awkward position, especially after Lois gave him an unexpected slap. When they arrived at the proper destination this time, Lois was furious with Clark for keeping this from her, but he tried to explain the reasons. He had wanted to live a normal life like any other human being but he would never of been unable to if everyone knew his secret. He would be constantly mobbed by people to help them, even with problems they could solve on their own and also his enemies would find out and use people like her who he cared about to get to him. Clark and Lois then visited his parents and found out that Tempus and Wells had found his infant self in Shuster's field where his parents were meant to find him and had set off to a place called Rocky Cove. They set off to find them. Lois began to understand Clark's need to keep his secret and forgave him. Suddenly they noticed Clark beginning to disappear. Tempus had placed shards of Kryptonite around the baby in an attempt to kill him. Clark and Lois managed to defeat Tempus and get rid of the Kryptonite and Clark returned to normal. Superman then took his younger self back to Shuster's field where Jonathan and Martha would find him and watched happily behind a tree as his parents looked at the baby with happiness. Tempus was tied up and sent back to Smallville 1866 to be imprisoned in an insane asylum as a punishment. Lois told Clark that things would be different now that she knew the truth but Wells took back Clark and Lois to the exact moment before Wells met them with no memory of the previous events as he felt that history had been tampered with enough. Lois made a note on the envelope of Perry's birthday card to make sure she didn't forget Clark's identity. However Clark saw it and made sure it was destroyed as he was still finding the right time to tell Lois the truth. (Tempus Fugitive) Superman then later discovered a red variety of Kryptonite that made him apathetic, but with Lois' help he was able to overcome it. (Individual Responsibility) Eventually they both decided to overcome the problems of them being partners and best friends, beginning a strong commitment and Clark decided it was time to tell Lois the truth about his identity. (Whine, Whine, Whine) But unfortunately a criminal named Jason Mayzik had found a diary that exposed his true identity. He blackmailed Clark into stealing diamonds for him, when Clark refused saying he'd rather tell the world his secret than steal for him, he captured his parents threatening to kill them if he didn't obey. So Clark now had no choice and using his superpowers infiltrated the jewelry store and took the diamonds. Lois, tired of Clark hiding things from her, had followed him to the jewelry store and confronted him about the robbery. Clark told Lois about the kidnapping of his parents and she decided to help him. After much investigating, they discovered Mayzik as the one behind all the blackmail and that he was also working with Lex's former prestige Nigel St. John. After some persuasion from Nigel, Mayzik then asked Clark to kill Lois in thirty minutes or his parents would die. Lois decided to have Superman freeze her to leave her in suspended animation so Clark could save his parents. Clark was hesitant to do so until he was touched by her bravery and love for him. Just before he froze her, he ran his hand through her hair as he had done many times before as if to tell Lois who he really was. He delivered Lois' body to Mayzik and Nigel who then used Kryptonite on him and left him a cell filled with deadly gas with his parents. Fortunately they were able to dispose of the Kryptonite and get out of the cell. They then saw that Mayzik had now killed Nigel and escaped. Superman then used his heat vision to thaw Lois out and managed to get her back into consciousness. Later he confronted Mayzik, destroyed the diary and took him to prison. After Lois recovered, Clark took her through a walk in the park. They stopped at a fountain and told her how much he loved her and apologizing for constantly pushing her away without her knowing the reason why. It began to rain, but it didn't stop Clark from taking out an engagement ring and asking Lois to marry him. (And the Answer Is...) Season 3 Afterwards Lois asked him: "Who's asking? Clark or Superman?" They find some shelter from the rain and Lois told Clark how she knew and was angry at him for lying to her. Eventually after Lois helped Superman disarm a bomb that only went off if he went near it, they decided to give Lois time to think his proposal over. (We Have a Lot to Talk About) However when a scheme involving hallucinations put Lois in danger, Clark blamed himself and ended his relationship with a heartbroken Lois. (Contact) They continued their partnership at the Daily Planet with Lois using an old flame to make Clark jealous, but he was using her too for some deranged druid sacrifice, fortunately Clark stopped him and Lois was saved. During an assignment at a love facility, they get back together. (When Irish Eyes Are Killing), (Just Say Noah) Clark had another problem when two sisters zapped him with a red Kryptonite laser which transferred his powers to Lois. She became Ultra Woman while together they stopped the sisters and gave him back his powers. Lois now had an idea of how hard it was for Clark to be Superman and rush off to save the day all the time, so she took him to the same place where he proposed to her and did the same with Clark excepting. (Ultra Woman) While making their wedding plans, more threats came to Metropolis, including revived World War II Nazis and Lex Luthor's son Jaxon Xavier. (Super Mann), (Virtually Destroyed) But the biggest threat of all was Lex himself escaping from prison thanks to a pardon written for him by a clone of the President. Unknown to Clark, he captured the real Lois and replaced her with another clone just before their wedding. Clark found out after Lois was behaving out of character and after x-raying her ankle saw no scar on the bone that the real Lois had got from a skiing holiday. Lex arrived at Clark's apartment with Clark furious about what he had done. Lex explained that the clone wanted Clark for himself and was going to kill the real Lois Lane. Lois meanwhile had hit her head after escaping from Lex and thought she was a character in her novel called Wanda Detroit, a singer at a club. After agreeing that they both had similar feelings for Lois, Lex asked Clark to help him get Lois back, but before Clark could agree, Jimmy came to his apartment with the whereabouts of Lois. Clark tracked Lois to the bar after Lex had fled after finding out the information and had got there first. Unknown to Clark, Lex had tricked Lois into believing that he was Kent and Clark was the other Clark in her novel. he made her stage an act to tell Clark that she didn't love him or want to see him anymore, but Clark wasn't convinced and angrily vowed to Lex that he would get Lois back, even if he had to go right through him to do it, before letting them drive off. (Double Jeopardy) Superman continued to search for Lois and encountered Lex who threatened to cause chaos on Metropolis if he took Lois from him. He blew up an abandoned building to distract the Man of Steel while he tried to get the clone while she was on her way to S.T.A.R. Labs. Still trying to investigate the whereabouts of Lois, Clark and the clone went to the bank to retrieve some money that belonged to Lex which only him and Lois could open due to the vault identifier. Lex then arrived with a stun light bomb and set up a phony distress call for Superman while he captured the clone. Later at Clark's apartment, the clone explained that she had told Lex his true identity so she could live longer before he let her go. Clark was shocked but knew the clone had been scared so he forgave her. Lex suddenly appeared and blasted Clark with a weapon far more dangerous than Kryptonite called the A-Tech Quantum Disruptor that severely weakened him. Lex snarled that now he knew who Clark really was, he would tell every other villain the same, give them the design of his weapon and the address of his parents so the Man of Steel would constantly be hounded and forced into hiding. He then took Martha hostage and went back to his hideout, knowing Superman's strength would return. A weakened Clark told the clone to follow Lex and call him when she finds him. Superman finally found Lex with Lois who were about to transfer their minds into cloned bodies that had been stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs. Lex told Lois to kill the Man of Steel, but instead she fired the weapon at one of columns supporting the ceiling. Superman tried to hold it up, but it was too weakened and the whole place would collapse. Lex grabbed the Disruptor from the hesitant Lois and blasted Superman again. Lois tried to stop him, but the deranged villain shoved her to one side and aimed at him again. Suddenly the clone appeared and wrestled Lex who was in the middle of firing the weapon resulting in them both being caught in the blast. Before dying, the clone told Superman where Martha was being kept. Though on the verge of death as well, Lex refused to give Lois up, but the Man of Steel said that if he truly loved her, he would let her live. After hearing this, Lex let her go before succumbing to his injuries and dying. Superman managed to get Lois to safety and rescued Martha, but a falling chunk of rock had hit Lois on the head making her lose her memory even more. (Seconds) She was taken to hospital with Lois knowing who she was, but not knowing Clark. Lois was then taken to an institute run by Dr. Maxwell Deter who secretly wanted Lois for himself. She gradually started regaining her memory, but a power boost from a scientist's mind controlling invention gave her back her memory completely. Lois then left Dr. Deter and the institute and Superman put the engagement ring on her finger once again. (Forget Me Not), (Oedipus Wrecks) Later Clark ran afoul of a shrinking plot and separation of married couples caused by one of Lois' former classmates Annette Westman, who wanted revenge for being ill-treated in high school. The process took slower than the other victims due to his cell structure, but he was still gradually shrinking making him unsure of having a future relationship with Lois. Clark then overheard Lois talking with S.T.A.R. Labs' head scientist Dr. Klein about Annette's connection and warned her to stay away from the situation, but Lois as usual, disobeyed. He then flew to Annette's department and saved her from being shot and then shrunk by Annette who then after Superman bumped into her with her couch, poured the formula on herself causing her to shrink away to nothing. The other people were rescued and everyone was restored to normal. (It's a Small World After All) Clark's new found happiness took a turn after two Kryptonians, Ching and Zara tested him and then said that he was in line for ruling a planet called New Krypton, a place inherited by the surviving Kryptonians and had been married to Zara from birth. Clark was then told that Lord Nor, an evil Kryptonian soldier would rule their planet and cause great suffering to the people of Earth as well after sending an evil assassin called Tez to destroy the Man of Steel. Tez was defeated but Nor told him that he wasn't finished with him yet. Clark then made a heartbreaking decision to leave Earth and rule New Krypton to ensure the safety of both worlds. After saying some emotion goodbyes to Lois, his parents and the rest of the city, Superman flew away with Ching and Zara to their spaceship wearing Lois' engagement ring on a chain around his neck to remember her by, vowing that one day he would return to her. (Through a Glass, Darkly), (Big Girls Don't Fly) Season 4 Clark, Zara and Ching reached a floating palace where many of the Kryptonians were waiting for them. When the doors opened, Clark was surprised to find them all bowing down to him and even more astonished when Zara told him that they would have to consummate their marriage. Meanwhile Lord Nor, after finding out about how Kal-El got his powers by the Earth's yellow sun evaded the planet and took over Smallville and took the people including Clark's parents as hostages turning them into slaves. Eventually Clark was able to see Lois again and together they decided to help the Kryptonians fight Nor and bring peace to both their worlds. Clark and Lois entered Smallville in disguise and after Clark's parents were threatened to be killed unless he showed up, Clark revealed himself with Nor expressing his hatred and jealousy of him and how he could of been on the throne if it hadn't been for him. (Lord of the Flys) Nor then charged Clark with treason for abandoning his people and taking the rightful position away from him. In front of the Kryptonian council, Clark and Zara were being questioned with Nor giving hidden footage of Lois and Clark kissing and his and Zara's personal conversations to strengthen his case. The penalty for these crimes was interrogation and as the process was taking place, Ching discovered that the trial could be settled by a duel between Clark and Nor which the council had failed to give him. Clark was freed and later dressed as Superman, challenged Nor on the streets in front of the Daily Planet. Nor seemed to be winning until Lois came out to warn him that Kryptonite gas would be fired, killing them both. Eventually Superman overpowered Nor and knocked him unconscious. Some of Nor's followers appeared just as the gas was fired, making them absorb most of it, killing them all, but not Superman who was just unconscious and wasn't as close to the gas exposure. Later Clark decided to stay on Earth and for Zara and Ching to be the rulers of New Krypton. Zara and Ching express their gratitude for their help and the four parted ways. Back on Earth, Clark held out the engagement ring to Lois and asked her once again to marry him and not let anything stand in their way this time. She agreed and the plans for the wedding began once again. (Battleground Earth) As preparations began, Clark and Lois found out that Myrtle Beech known as the Wedding Destroyer had broken out of prison and wanted revenge on them for her imprisonment. Investigations led them to a news reporter named Nunk who kept on following them and leaking information to her and her psychiatrist Voyle Grummin, who had been using Myrtle ever since she lost her hubby three years ago as her anger and depression were perfect for studying who later killed Nunk. Deciding to go ahead with the wedding despite the dangers, Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Perry, the Kents and the Lanes met at the church for the rehearsal. However unknown to them, Myrtle had switched Lois' wedding ring for one that had a electrical charge powerful enough to kill. She bursts into the church and activates the weapon, saying that the remote that she was using had a 200 mile radius so if anyone followed her, she would press the control again, killing Lois. Clark and Lois tell her the truth of losing her fiancee and how Grummin had been lying to her the whole time, turning her into a monster. They had found a paper that Grummin had written revealing his true sick-minded intentions. Clark promised Myrtle that they would get her the help she needed and the tearful woman surrenders and is arrested along with Grummin. Later Clark and Lois eventually got married on October 8, 1996 in a beautiful garden at sunset by Mike, a guardian angel who had been watching over them all along. Their friends and family were there too and Clark and Lois exchanged their vows, finally becoming husband and wife. (Swear to God, This Time We're Not Kidding) On their wedding night, they got a unexpected visit from H.G. Wells, who said that a terrible curse had been created by Tempus resulting in Lois dying from a illness if they consummated their marriage, eventually they traveled back in time, stopped Tempus and the curse was lifted. (Soul Mates) While looking into a case on the youth being stolen from people, Clark found out from Lois that his molecular structure slowed the ageing process so he would continue looking young while she became old. He told her that even if it was true, it would never change how he felt about her. Later when Jimmy became a victim of the stealing of youth, Superman used the years he had to restore Jimmy to normal and eventually bought a grand house for him and his wife to move into. (Brutal Youth) Other problems fell on the couple including Lois being framed for murder by Jefferson Cole, assassin Deathstroke and the ghost of a dead former resident. (The People vs. Lois Lane), (Dead Lois Walking), (Bob and Carol and Lois and Clark), (Ghosts) Eventually Lois got promoted to be the new editor in chief of the Daily Planet when Perry got promoted in the higher office. Problems began to arise when Lois was swamped with work and under a lot of pressure making her kill Clark's story due to lack of facts which resulted in their first fight. Unknown to them, the story that Clark was looking into linked to two brothers who wanted to exploit Superman's weakness and kill him out of revenge for the death of their childhood hero Lex Luthor. They used a new and improved version of the weapon Lex had used called the A-Tech Quantum Dispander and blocked out the sun to drain Superman's powers. However Superman managed to foil them and handed them over to the police. After Lois found out and tried to save him, they made up and Lois resigned from her editorial job realizing that her place was getting stories with Clark. (Stop the Presses) During Christmas and stopping an imp named Mr. Mxyzptlk, Clark finally managed to convince Lois that Christmas wasn't just a chore as she made it out to be, but a beautiful holiday that everyone could enjoy and they spent their first Christmas together in their new home. ('Twas the Night Before Mxymas) Clark was later troubled by Red Kryptonite again which this time made him unable to control his powers, making him dangerous. It was all a devious plan by an electronics expert named Mr. Gadget who used Perry's own son Jerry to help, but was foiled and Clark regained his powers by having a Green Kryptonite bullet counteract the red. (Lethal Weapon) Lois then learnt the dangers of telling a "white lie" when she told one to get them into a posh hotel and a reporter named Samantha sent by a jealous, sleazy, tabloid publisher named Randy Goode, followed and took pictures of them in bed. Soon it was all over the tabloids with the people believing that Lois cheated on Clark and Superman betraying his good morals, making them lose faith in him, causing him to want to tell the world his secret, regardless of the consequences. Fortunately the reporter had been careless and destroyed the film and the photograph that had been sent was fake. After some help from Jimmy, they found the evidence and arrested Mr. Goode and Samantha when he attempted to destroy a peace conference that Superman was giving. Afterwards Clark and Lois decided to be more careful. (Sex, Lies and Videotape) Sometime later. Clark kept having these strange dreams of Lois being carried off into something that resembled a window and after Tempus re-emerged, the dreams got stronger with him carrying Lois off. Tempus had escaped from prison and brainwashed the city into making him their new United States President. When Superman tried to stop him, the villain tricked him into entering a time window which exploded and stranded him in eternity which would eventually vanish, making him cease to exist. (Meet John Doe) Eventually with the help of H.G. Wells and a Clark Kent from another dimension, Tempus was defeated once again and Clark was found and returned home. (Lois and Clarks) Just as it seemed that Lex had finally been laid to rest, more trouble from the house of Luthor emerged in the form of a businessman named Leslie Luckabee and his assistant Mr. Smith who was really another of Lex Luthor's sons; Lex Luthor, Jr., who wanted to rebuild his father's empire and take control as the rightful heir. Together they made a devious plan in the shape of an android named Vixen and a shadow killer named Hanson. Eventually Luckabee double-crossed Jr. after being tired of his orders and Jr. shot him after tricking Lois into touching a device that monitored her senses. Jr. then kidnapped her, but Superman came to the rescue and also stopped Jr. from using a bomb that would destroy the city. (Faster Than a Speeding Vixen), (Shadow of a Doubt), (Voice from the Past) Sometime after that Clark got caught in the middle of a dangerous situation when criminal Woody Samms switched bodies with him, making Clark now the target of a dangerous Mafia boss named Little Tony. Eventually Woody gave him his body back after he saw how much danger his only daughter Becky was in, even though it eventually cost him his life. (I've Got You Under My Skin) After being married for a few months, Clark and Lois decided they wanted children so Clark in his disguise of Superman went to Dr. Klein to see if a Kryptonian was compatible to have children with an Earthling. However much to their disappointment, the tests came back as negative, but Clark never lost hope in having a child with Lois. One evening while they were talking in bed, Clark and Lois heard a sound downstairs and went to the sitting room to find a basket with a baby wrapped in a blanket resembling the House of El emblem. There was also a note attached that said: "Dear Lois and Clark, this baby belongs to you." Both the Kents and Lanes who had been staying with them suddenly came downstairs too and Clark and Lois proudly showed them their child which fills the whole family with joy as they now have the child they have always wanted. (The Family Hour) Superpowers Being a Kryptonian, Superman gets his powers from the rays of the Earth's yellow in contrast to his own planet that had a red sun, these are as follows. *'Super Strength': Superman is so strong he can lift extremely heavy objects or even move asteroids. *'Invulnerability': Being the Man of Steel, Superman is impervious to dangers such bullets, physical human assault and non Kryptonian diseases, however he can still be effected by forms of Kryptonite or heavy artillery such as the A-Tech Quantum Disruptor. *'Flight': Superman can fly high in the sky like a bird at several feet. *'Laser Eyes': Superman's eyes can generate a powerful laser beam that can melt or slice through anything. *'X Ray Vision': Superman can see through virtually anything from the bones of humans to solid walls. However he is unable to see through lead. *'Telescopic vision': Superman can zoom in with his vision whenever he sees a person or object far away. *'Super Breath': Superman has breath powerful enough to freeze or even move a object or person. *'Super Hearing': Superman's ears can hear sounds from miles away such as someone calling for help or the noise of a disaster. He can also hear special ultra frequencies that only he can hear when contacted by someone. *'Super Speed': Superman has astonishing speed in ground and flight, allowing him to reach anywhere, even a foreign country in only a few seconds. He also uses it to protect others from attacks. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Kryptonians